Just Hoping
by animeangel665
Summary: Kio isn't ready to admit his flaws. KioxYayoi Oneshot


-1 Yayoi was insecure. Plain and simple. No special meaning or reason why. He just was. Of course if you were losing the love of your life to a gay short guy you'd be a little insecure too. It was just one of those things that Yayoi had to learn to live with and try to get back to his life. but, like everything else in his pitiful existence, that wasn't easy. Why? Because Ritsuka's boyfriends friend started to hang around with them. after school when Soubi would pick them up that Kio guy would be there too.

If Ritsuka wasn't at school then neither was Kio. Yuiko and Yayoi wouldn't bother to check the school gate to see if an adult was there. The world seemed to revolve around Ritsuka, sometimes.

But it was different that day. That day Yayoi was all alone. Yuiko was home with the flu while Ritsuka was god knows where. So Yayoi gave a battered sigh and walked out the gate without a second glance. Which was very stupid. So stupid that it almost made Yayoi have a heart attack by the age of 12. Because Kio was waiting at the edge of the brick gate. Alone. With an unidentified box. And a blush.

"Kio-san, you surprised me. I thought I was alone today." Yayoi said with a smile. Kio nodded, not really listening to what the boy was saying.

"I only came, because I had to get some medicine for Soubi and the school happened to be on the way back." Kio explained hastily, wanting to get away from Yayoi as quickly as possible. Yayoi was oblivious to Kio's thoughts though and tried to start a conversation.

Just something small, like "weird weather we're having" or "what's in the box?" or even "do you want to go on a date with me?". You know, small things. Unfortunately for Yayoi, his mind didn't seem to have small things on the mind. It wanted to ask bigger deeper questions like "Are you a pervert like Soubi?" or "Do you like me at all?". The mind was always Yayoi's weak point because he blurted the last two questions without thinking...or breathing for that matter.

And everything froze

Kio almost dropped the box he was holding and Yayoi knew immediately what the answers were.

"S-sorry." he stuttered quickly and tried to walk past the man. Which is a little difficult when said man is holding your arm.

"What makes you think I'm anything like that pedophile?" Kio asked, trying to mask the surprise.

"I don't I was just-" Yayoi stopped.

"Just what?" Kio asked. Yayoi sighed.

"Just hoping." Kio let go of the boys arm.

"Now why would you hope that?"

"No reason. Thanks for checking up on me. When I see Yuiko I'll tell her you stopped be." Yayoi answered quickly, trying to get away. Kio wasn't having that.

"You still like pink-tails?" Kio asked, causing the boy to twitch.

"Don't call her that!"

"Then answer my question."

"No."

"Why not?" Kio pouted.

"Because your an adult. If you had your ears, then maybe I'd tell you."

Kio sighed and grabbed the boys waist. The next thing Yayoi knew he was pinned to the school gate beneath a man almost 9 years his senior.

"What does it matter if I'm an adult or not?" Kio whispered in Yayoi's cat ear. The man couldn't help but smirk when he felt a shiver go through the boy.

"It doesn't. But I'm still not telling you." Yayoi answered after getting his breath back. Kio pushed his chest to the boy's body, getting as close as he could get without them actually touching.

"Please?" Kio asked, with a slight pout. Yayoi shook his head.

And then the world went insane.

Kio nibbled at the boy's human ear and then at the cat one. Neither got the response he wanted so he traveled downwards, to the neck. He kissed and licked till he got the moan he was searching for. Which was a mix of a cry for help and a plea for more. They staid

like that for a while, Kio sucking on that spot with Yayoi squirming underneath him, moaning every other moment. It was like heaven.

But heaven can't last forever.

"Kio?" a familiar voice asked. Both males looked at the owner of the voice to see a tall blonde man standing there with an amused smile on his face.

"Kio what are you doing to the poor boy?" Soubi asked again. Kio pulled away and Yayoi shuddered at the loss of warmth.

"Nothing."

"Well, if you are going to do something may I suggest that you do it in the privacy of your home and not in front of a school in the middle of then afternoon?" Soubi said, picking up the long forgotten box.

"If we were going to do something I would take your advice, but since I'm not a pedophile like you..." Kio trailed off. Soubi raised an eyebrow, but nodded.

"Right. Well I'll be going now." Soubi said, backing away slowly.

"You owe me for the medicine."

"Of course." And then it was silent again. Yayoi was surprised he could stay silent for so long. The permanent red on his cheeks helped.

Kio sighed and turned back to the boy, who looked like a tomato with hair. He wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close. Yayoi blushed and buried his face into Kio's shirt.

"Can we go to your house?" Yayoi asked, not looking Kio in the face.

"If that' what you want." Kio said with a shrug. Yayoi nodded.

"But I thought you weren't a pedophile?!" Yayoi suddenly said when they were half-way to Kio's home.

"Right, I'm not a pedophile like Soubi." Kio paused for a moment, grinning at Yayoi. "I'm a pedophile like me."

Yayoi couldn't help but smile.

------------------------------------

**A Loveless Fanfic**

**Thank you for reading**

**I Do Not own Loveless **

**Just this idea**

**A/N- Just a little something for a friend of mine who loves this pairing. I edited it so that it made sense without the lemon(which was easy since the lemon was at the end anyway). I might out it up here if somebody wants it. I enjoyed writing this piece. Oh and, apologies for all the character OOCness. Please Review. The make me smile...and write a lot more.**


End file.
